dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Galactic Patrolman is Deeply Touched
is the eighth chapter of Jaco the Galactic Patrolman. Cover The cover features Jaco watching Omori trying to repair the antenna of his ship. Summary While Jaco watches Omori repair the antenna of his ship, Omori later informs him that the mechanism used for the ship's antenna is beyond his comprehension that he doesn't believe he could be able to fix the ship's antenna. Tights comes outside to call out Jaco and Omori for dinner and while Jaco and Omori walk to the house to eat dinner, Omori tells Jaco that the antenna currently is unrepairable and he should probably give up trying to use it much to Jaco's frustration later on in dinner when he exclaims that he should’ve contacted the Galactic Patrol HQ before flying the ship meanwhile Omori is excited about the dinner that he asks Tights if it fried rice but Tights replies that it is burned rice and instant ramen. While they all chow down on their dinner while watching TV, the TV broadcast reveals the police sketch of the "Masked Man" made from the statements of some the witnesses. While the sketch closely resembled but in some aspects didn't resemble Jaco, this caused Jaco to be outraged with the way it looks to point where he screamed in absolute shock of the terrible sketch of him. Meanwhile, Katayude, having watched the broadcast of the sketch of the Masked Man while in his apartment, recognizes the Masked Man as Jaco and even recalls seeing him on Omori's Island once. Due to his work as a government agent, it is up to him to catch the criminal Jaco due to knowing exactly where Jaco is and the people he is with but decides to do it tomorrow morning. Omori tries to console Jaco not to be upset with the sketch of him while Tights is in the background laughing at Jaco. Tights then asks Omori how long it would take to get to Kiwi Island from his island using a motorboat. Omori intrigued with Tights questions, reveals that it would take her roughly 2 hours but wonders if she wants to go there to see the rocket launch. Omori continues to tell Tights that she should just watch the rochet launch on television but Tights explains to Omori that she is actually going to be on the rocket when it launches much to Omori and Jaco's shock to the point where Omori believes that she might be An Azuki but Tights reveals that she is working as An Azuki's body double for the rocket launch in place of her as a way from preventing An Azuki from seriously being harmed in case something goes wrong with the rocket launch where they can't afford to cause their super idol to die so they are having Tights instead be in the rocket when it launches. Omori asks Tights if something actually indeed fails, wouldn’t they have to pretend like she is dead? Tights explains that if it does indeed happen they would have to come up with a miracle story to explain how she miraculously survived which would in turn boost her popularity but Jaco and Omori try to convince her not to go because it is too dangerous and risky for her to get on the ship if there is a good possibility that the rocket launch would fail. However, due to Tights already using up all the money they gave her due to spending it on the Sky Gold for Jaco, she cannot turn down their order from her job to get on the ride. Jaco concerned about Tights safety yet selfless act promises not to use the Extinction Bomb to kill all of humanity. Tights then asks Omori if she can borrow his ship to use it for tomorrow and Omori agrees. Tights then informs Jaco and Omori that she made a promise through her contract that she would not tell anybody about these stuff she told them and tells them not to tell anyone about the this. Tights reveals that she is aspiring to become a science fiction novelist and one day while at a lecture by an astronaut for a research she was doing, some people approached her to ride a rocket and she agreed to that she will do it even though she knew it was dangerous but will do it anyways due to her love of science so that was how she was hired for the job. When the next day approaches, Tights uses Omori's boat to leave for Kiwi Island and tells Jaco and Omori that she promises she will be back while Omori hopes everything will go well for her and tells her to be careful. Omori goes back to the antenna of Jaco's spaceship again to do some repairs and tells Jaco he won't be able to fix the antenna while Jaco is standing in front of Omori informed while An Azuki music is playing on a radio box in the background. Tights arrives at Kiwi Island two days late, which upsets the producers and An Azuki so Tights covers it up by saying that she was attacked by Godzilla but the producers don't have time to listen to Tights story and tells her to hurry up and wear her spacesuit so she can get on the spaceship which she agrees and later mentions how An Azuki seems more flat-chested than she does on TV. While Omori wonders about the amount of fuel Jaco has that if he is able to make use of it to rendezvouse with another Galactic Patroller, Jaco says it likely impossible due to Earth being in the very edge of the galaxy. Just immediately after, Jaco and Omori hear the news about the Twinkle 8's launching as it comes on in the radio box in the background and both decide to go to the house to watch Tights in the spaceship on television. Tights is already in her spacesuit getting ready to enter the spaceship and waves at the people who are watching for the Twinkle 8's launching. As they are watching the rocket launching, Jaco notices and manages to see a boat approaching with Katayude, the government man from before, on board along with 4 other armed individuals who are part of the special team of the Government Police and tells Omori. Omori tells Jaco to hide somewhere being that they are armed and seemingly knowing Jaco's whereabouts. Appearances Characters *Jaco *Tamagoro Katayude *Hondawara *Hijiki *Asao *Mozuku *Tokunoshin Omori *Tights *An Azuki Locations *Earth **Omori's Island Objects *Jaco's Spaceship *Television *Boat *Twinkle 8 Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Jaco the Galactic Patrolman